The path of will and virtue
by FancyBunny
Summary: As Prince Soma's handmaiden and friend, Kasi follows him and Agni to England. England is a strange place for Kasi but she found interesting people to help them on their quest. (Note I don't own any of the characters of Black Butler, only my character.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_ Ever since I was born, my parents named me Kasi. I share the same black hair and tan skin as them but I have two of my mother's beauty marks at the corner of my left lip and corner of my right eye. Usually I fix my long hair into a tight braid so it cannot bother me. On my forehead, I have a red bindi and my left bangs. We lived in a small house with my two older brothers. Even though we are poor, my parents always tell us that money is not always the answer to happiness. I hold those words in my heart every day._

* * *

_When I turned twelve, I remember when I first come to a large palace as a servant. I cleaned the marbled floor until I could the reflection of my face. Marbled columns hold up the large home. Some of the doorways were decorated with gold or gems. I could see the man of this manor was surrounded by beautiful women; probably the women are his wives. _

_When I finished cleaning, I saw children similar to my age running freely around. Their clothes were made of silk and worn much jewelry. Sometimes, I wonder if their father pays attention to all of his children and his many wives. _

_After a month past, I was called to the room where the man occupied with another female servant named Mina. She was four years older than me; I know little about her but a few servants whispers that she complains about various things. My heart beats wildly in my chest, I'm was afraid if I did something wrong to anger the owner of the palace. He stares at both of us, studying us like we are prey. Soon, he spoke up. _

_"Mina and Kasi, I'm entrusting you to take care of one of my sons name Soma. Make sure he is raised happy and well or I will hear about it." He finally said. _

_ After we left, Mina scoffed to display her disgust when we were alone in the hallways. _

_"We have to look after a brat now…" She comments. I held my tongue, knowing it will be a waste of time arguing against her. She turns her head to me, "Better not get in my way or ruin this for me." _

_ I remained silent as Mina notes it as a yes. Soon we arrive to the young prince of seven years, Soma in his room. He looked at us with his innocent gold eyes and spoke up, "Who are you?"_

_ When I tried to greet him, Mina interrupted me to introduce herself first. I only stare at Mina's quick change of personality from selfish to nice and happy. I could see Soma easily taken in by her 'nice' persona. Soma turns to me next with interest, waiting for me to introduce myself. _

_"My name is Kasi, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." I said as I bow my head to him. He nods at me and Mina, "Are you my friends now?" He asks. Instantly Mina answers yes, but I answered something else._

_"Well, I can't be friend if we don't know each other well." I answered honestly. I could feel Mina's glare at me, almost want to attack me right now. Soma pauses then smiles widely, "You're right! We should know each other more! Tell me about yourself Kasi!" _

_ Soon I found myself exchanging words with Soma as he listens to me about my family with wild stories I heard from my father._

* * *

**A/N: Well I said I wanted to make a Black Butler story so I did it! I cannot wait to start this, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all for taking your time to read this fanfiction. I hope you will follow it to the end!**

**-FancyBunny**


	2. A man who sinned

**A man who sinned**

* * *

"Kasi!" A familiar voice called out to a woman who wore a blue sari. Kasi turns her head to the left to see prince Soma running to her. Soma bears a large smile on his face. He wore his royal robes with a small dagger secured around his sash.

"Has something happened Prince Soma?" Kasi asks. Soma shook his head, "Let's go out to town, Kasi!"

Kasi looks at her prince with a serious expression. She knows Soma's adventurous nature to leave the palace and explore the world around him. Being around him for eight years, Kasi got use to his mischievous or adventurous side. As for Mina, she still has her selfish desires and complains about her work when no one is around except for Kasi. Sometimes Kasi would lecture her not to complain about everything but it falls on deaf ears. Mina would still use her nice persona to stay on Soma's good side.

"I believe that is not wise Soma." Kasi spokes up but Soma ignores her advice to drag her to town.

Kasi doesn't attempt to tell Soma about Mina's true side since he adores Mina unconditionally. She wants Soma to find out on his own rather than someone telling him. For that, Kasi knows that the prince have a strong heart but he needs grow up and learn on his own. Some people saw her idea to be cold but it's the only way to survive the world they live on.

* * *

The town seems lively for Kasi and Soma. Some people do their daily routine with a couple of sailors with different style of clothing. Her father always said that our land is changing to keep up with the people that come from different places. Soma pouts when he found nothing of interest. Kasi looks around to see a crowd of people around a wooden stand. She reaches to grab Soma's left sleeve to grab his attention. Soma pauses from his walk to look at Kasi, "Something wrong?"

Kasi points to two men guiding a shirtless male with long white hair. He seems to be beat up. Two males wore the royal guard clothing as one guard spokes up, "People! We will now execute the Brahmin's son, Arshad. He commits many crimes." The speaker read out Arshad's crimes from the paper in his hand. Kasi saw something in Arshad's eyes, his eyes seems to tell of his loss of living on. Soma looks at the criminal with interest and spoke up, "I heard stuff about him."

"Prince Soma, don't tell me…" Kasi whispers to him. Soma walks towards the wooden stand where the execution will start._ 'Soma, sometimes you can be too much for me.'_ She thought. Kasi walks quickly to follow Soma towards the crowd. She saw the guard wrapping the rope around Arshad's neck.

"Hey, you there!" Soma calls out, "I've heard of you're a ferocious man with strength of an untamed beast!" He grabs everyone's attention as he jumps up on the wooden stand. Kasi stops at the edge of the wooden stand to watch one guard calling out to Soma.

"My prince! What are you doing?!" He asks. Soma ignores the guard, "How amusing. As of today, you'll be my new sparring partner!" He exclaims. Kasi watches the guard attempting to persuade Soma that the man is a criminal but no luck. Soma sighs in annoyance, "Ahhh shut up, would you?!"

The prince turns to the white hair criminal to draw his dagger from it's sheath. With a swift cut on the criminal's hair, Soma spoke up again.

"How about this? The person you were has now died. You shall be reincarnated with a new name and a new life." Kasi watches Soma smiling at the speechless Arshad.

"I am Soma Asman Kadar, the 26th child of the Raja. I shall be your master from this day forth. All right Agni?" Soma reaches out to Agni. Agni grabs his hand to stand on his feet. Soma ignores the guards protest and jumps down in front of Kasi. Kasi saw Agni following Soma. She could hear the guards' yelling when they walk away from the scene.

* * *

She whispers to Soma, "Prince Soma, are you sure about this?"

Soma looks at Kasi, "Didn't you tell me that people deserve a second chance?" Kasi pauses then becomes silent. She snuck a peek to Agni who is following them from behind. Kasi saw something else in Agni's eyes, joy or maybe even hope. Agni saw the woman looking at her; she quickly faces forward with her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"I guess you're right, Prince Soma." Kasi said. Soma smiles from Kasi's comment.

* * *

"Agni, this is my handmaiden and friend, Kasi." Soma introduces her. They return back to the Raja's palace. They stay in Soma's bedroom for the time being. Kasi waves hello to Agni. A woman's voice made them look up to see Mina standing at the doorway.

"Who is this Prince Soma?" Mina asks with suspicion. Soma walks to Mina with a large smile on his face.

"This is Agni, my new sparring partner." He answers, and then turns to Agni to introduce Mina. Mina gave Agni a painful looking smile, "Please to meet you, Agni."

Kasi looks blankly at Mina, _'Not even attempting to act nice.'_ Agni blinks at Mina's smile then say hello to Mina. Soma left the room with Mina, leaving Kasi with Agni. Kasi sighs, "Forgive Mina about her behavior." Agni shakes his head with a smile, "Its fine. Thank you."

She motions Agni to the bathroom, and then left him to clean up. Kasi found clothes similar to the royal guard's uniform. Returning to the bathroom, she laid the clothes next to the doorway.

* * *

Kasi nods at Agni who is clean and wearing new clothing. "Now then sit down." Kasi instructs Agni to sit down on a large cushion. Agni looks up at Kasi who is standing behind him with a small comb. Kasi frowns at Agni, "Please look forward, I cannot work on your hair if you keep looking up." Agni apologizes and looks forward to let Kasi brush his hair. Agni felt his cheeks warm when he could feel Kasi's fingers touch his hair. Finally the silence has ended when Kasi let Agni wrap his hair under a cloth. He let the two pieces of long hair rest at his left side.

"Thank you for this, Miss Kasi." Agni thanks her. Kasi waves her hand at him, "It's no trouble Agni, just support Prince Soma at his side."

Agni nods his head, Soma and Mina returns from their walk. Soma let out a gasp of surprise as he runs towards Agni, "Wow, Agni you look different than before." Kasi watches Agni blushes from Soma's comment. Mina stands beside Kasi with a quiet scoff, "Stupid prince…we are going to have more work ahead of us." Kasi gave a short glare at Mina when she heard Mina's comment. "Mina, keep your comments to yourself." Kasi whispers to Mina. The older woman just glares at Kasi, "I don't need to be lectured by someone younger than me."

Kasi held her tongue for now to watch Soma and Agni interact with each other. _'I wonder what lies in the future.'_ She thought when excusing herself to retire for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter yay! Sorry if this fanfiction doesn't get to point to Ciel and Sebastian. It will be coming soon I promise! Thank you for reading this fanfic and I hope you follow me for future chapters.**

**Have an awesome day!**

**-Fancybunny**


	3. A guest from Britain

** A guest from Britain**

* * *

A month past by, news of a special guest flood around the palace. Some servants thought that the guest would be a strange man or a rich noble. Kasi prefers to stay out of gossip to finish her chores for the day. She wipes the sweat from her forehead before stepping back to see the wet clothing is hung out to dry. With a smile of satisfaction, she grabs her empty basket to return back to the household. Kasi gave a quiet greeting to the other servants when she walks by them. Ever since Agni joins the palace, the atmosphere seems lighter with his personality. The past of Arshad becomes a distant memory as Agni is reborn. Kasi begins to remember Mina; she doesn't see the grumpy handmaiden since the morning. Agni and Soma left the palace in the morning, leaving Kasi and Mina behind while they inspect the city. Without Soma around, Kasi had to stay on her toes around Mina.

The servants of the household saw the guest to be a blonde male with light skin. He wears outlandish clothing such as a brown coat with buttons. The female servants seem to be enraptured by his foreign looks when he walks by them. Kasi rolls her eyes when one female comments about his 'beautiful' eyes. She was pulled back by Mina who covers her mouth when Kasi almost cries out in surprise. Both of them hid behind a wall as Mina peeks out at the edge of the doorway in the hall. The ladies remain silent when the owner of the manor motions his guest to his office for business. As the men left, Mina releases Kasi from her steel-like grip. Kasi glares at the woman, "What is that for Mina?" Mina looks at the door where the men are, silent. Suddenly, Kasi saw Mina forming a cat like grin.

A feeling of dread runs through Kasi's body as Mina turns her attention to the young handmaiden. "Mina…I don't like that smile of yours. Whatever you are planning, please don't." Kasi mumbles. Mina simply let out a short laugh then walks away from Kasi.

* * *

Two days since the foreign man stay in the palace as an important guest. Kasi couldn't shake off the bad feeling that is running down her spine. She barely sees Mina around since their last encounter. The handmaiden hears whispers of various servants throughout the palace about their guest showing interest on a handmaiden. When hearing those rumors, Kasi almost drops a bucket of water on the ground after finishing cleaning the granite floor of the hallway._ 'Mina…of course she wants to use him. Especially if he is a noble from his home.'_ Kasi thought. She felt sympathy for the man if Mina is the one who captures his heart. For now, Kasi wants to find the foolish woman from doing anything stupid. She wishes for Soma and Agni to come back home before anything else happens.

The next day, Soma and Agni didn't return from their trip. Kasi could see Mina talking to the blonde man from the window. They seem to grow closer as Mina easily wraps him under her fingers. She never found the opportunity to pull Mina away from the man since she is assign to keep him entertain by the lord of the palace.

Soon the final day comes for the man to leave. The young woman stops midway of folding clothes when a familiar female voice calls out to her. Kasi turns her head towards the door way. Her eyes widen when seeing Mina walking in Soma's room with a grin on her face. Before Kasi had a chance to speak, Mina shows a gold ring around her left finger. "Guess who is going to leave this horrible place." Mina said with a happy tone. Kasi drops the cloth from her hand on the bed of Soma. The young woman watch as Mina looks proud of her plan. Kasi's blood boils as she storms up to Mina, her mouth tighten to a thin line.

"Mina, you know this leads you to a path of greed. You will not be forgiven by this." Kasi said. Mina lets out a scoff then pushes a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "You know I would take you away from here to become my servant instead but you are not worth it." Mina said. Kasi shakes her head then turns her back to her.

"I would not accept it anyways, not even for a million years." She mumbles. Mina only looks at her nails then looks at Kasi. "I wonder what will Prince Soma will do if his favorite maid is gone instead of you. You always know that Soma likes me more than you." Mina comments. With a smirk on Mina's face, she left Soma's room. Kasi's hands tighten to fists, knowing Mina's words hit the nail on the head.

* * *

Soma and Agni return home to see everything normal except one woman is missing. The prince jogs to his room with Agni quickly following him. He saw Kasi greeting them with a small smile on her face. "We are back, Kasi!" Soma said with a large smile on his face. He looks around his room, leaving Agni and Kasi alone for the moment. Agni could feel Kasi's somber mood around her as he slowly approach him. "Something wrong, Miss Kasi? Are you feeling sick?" Agni asks, worried. Kasi held out her hands in front of her and shakes her head.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Agni." Kasi answers. The white hair man tries to press more but Soma returns with a small frown on his face. "Hey Kasi, where is Mina?" Soma asks as he rubs the back of his head in confusion. Agni saw Kasi flinch for a moment then she spoke up. "Your father wants to speak to you as soon as you come back home." Kasi answers, avoiding the question completely. Soma clicks his tongue in annoyance then sighs out loud.

"Alright, I will be back then." The prince announced then left his room. Kasi looks down to her hands mending with each other. "Mina left the palace with a British noble man to England." She announces. Agni's eyes widen from the news. Everyone could hear Soma cried out in shock when he receives the news of Mina from his father.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is finally done. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction and being patient with my lazy self. More chapters will be coming soon!**

**-Fancybunny**


	4. England

**England**

* * *

Adjusting her scarf around her neck, Kasi could see her breath from the cold air. At least she changes into a long sleeved dark blue sati. The clothing helps her endure the cold air due to its pants under her skirt. She looks up at the sky to see snowflakes flutter down to the stone ground. Everything seems foreign for the young woman; nothing seems to be familiar back home. People with light skin wear their warm clothing to protect themselves from the snow. With a feeling of homesickness, Kasi ignores it to be strong for her companions. The cold weather make her let out a tiny sneeze.

Kasi blinks and looks ahead of her to see Soma with Agni, a few steps away from her. Soma held a paper in his left hand, a poorly drawn picture of Mina. The prince asks one male with blonde hair who is standing next to a dimmed lamppost. With a gentle sigh left Kasi's lips, she slowly walks to them. Soma thanks the stranger then turns his head towards the handmaiden. "Have any luck finding Mina, Kasi?" The prince asks. Kasi simply shakes her head, she watches Soma becoming crestfallen. She ignores the feeling of unimportance for now.

Agni quickly spoke up, "Don't worry Prince Soma, she will be around. Just have patience." Instantly Soma's mood changes into happiness. With a nod, Soma walks along road with Agni and Kasi following behind him. Kasi held a blank expression on her face. Agni notices the woman's mood, he looks down at her.

"Kasi…" Agni said. "Just help Prince Soma look for Mina." Kasi simply said, not giving Agni a chance to talk. Agni held his tongue for now.

* * *

Both of them notice Soma leading them to a poorer side of the town. Broken windows were noticeable; the brick buildings seem chipped away by time. "Prince Soma, are you sure you know where you are going?" Kasi asks. Soma simply waves his left hand at her, signaling her not to worry. Kasi rubs her forehead, to ease an oncoming headache_. '__Prince Soma, why do you do this to me?'_ Kasi thought. Agni gave the woman a small smile to ease her nerves. Soma suddenly stops at his tracks; both of them stop to see why the prince stopped.

A large crowd of Indian seems to stand the prince's way. "Dah! This isn't it!" Soma shouts out, grabbing everyone's attention. The prince pulled out his picture of Mina to the crowd, "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?" He asks all of them. One rough looking male held a dagger of his hand as he approaches the prince with an angry expression on his face. "Don't interrupt us, you cur!" He shouts out. "How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question….Huh?" Soma looks past the stranger to see the crowd surrounding a young boy in tailored clothing with a grown male at boy's side.

Suddenly, Soma pushes the stranger out his way. "Are you a British noble?" Soma asks the teenage male. The young noble only looks at Soma. "And what if I am?" The young noble answers. Kasi blinks for a second as Soma spoke out loud. "Then I shall ally with my brothers in this battle. Agni!" Kasi steps back from Agni who stands at her right side. He pulls out his bandaged right arm out. Instantly Soma orders Agni to fight. The woman watches Agni unwraps the bandage from his right arm to attack the black hair male who stands the young noble's side.

Her eyes widen to see the black haired male quickly responds to Agni's attacks. Kasi shook her head from Soma's quick judgment on the two British males. She winces when Agni accidently punches one Indian male who jumps into their fight. In the middle of the fight, the butler holds the young noble in his right arm as he blocks Agni's attacks. The noble suddenly spoke up. "Hey, we were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us! Are all Indians attack on any Englishman they lay their eyes on?!"

Kasi stands at Soma's left side as Soma turns to the crowd. "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companion without any valid reason?" one male from the crowd responds, "Huh? Reason?" Soma taps his right foot on the ground from their answer. "We can't have that! The fool who wages war without reason. In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally for with the runt and company Agni!" Soma said. Agni shouts out yes your highness as everyone except the three of them was confused. Kasi's right hand covers her face as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Prince Soma, please think first before making a decision. I told you many times. " She said. Soma turns his handmaiden as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry Kasi." He apologizes. Both of them turn to Agni standing on top a large pile of their brothers. Agni had a large smile on his face while the two British males stood behind him, not able to form words. Kasi left Soma's side to the pile of their fallen brothers as Agni walks down from the pile to her. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Kasi asks, looking for any injuries on Agni. Agni shook his head, answering Kasi's question. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me." Kasi places her hand on her hips with a serious expression. "I have to make sure you guys are not hurt. Trouble seems to follow you guys everywhere." Kasi responds.

Both of them watch Soma interact the young teenager as he walks to them when finishing their conversation. Kasi only nods her head towards them as a form of goodbye. Agni bows his head to say goodbye. Kasi stood at Soma's left as Soma looks at the road. "These roads are too complicated…" Soma comments. Agni who walks at Soma's left side spoke up, "Maybe take the left side." He suggests. Kasi stays silent to look around her. She sees both of them try to figure out the city's complicated structure of roads.

* * *

The weather turns colder when the day turns to early night. Kasi watch both of the males following the two British males to a large mansion with metal fences surrounding the building. She is a couple steps behind both of them. Kasi follows Soma and Agni as they entered the mansion. The butler seems not to notice them as he smiles at the young teen, "I will have tea ready right away." The young teen let out a small sigh, "Indeed."

"I would prefer Chai to English tea." Soma suggests. The teenager said yes, his eye widen when he heard Soma. The young noble and his butler snap their heads to the door. The three Indians stood at the door. Soma looks around as Agni had a smile on his face when listening to the prince. Kasi looks at the butler and the young noble, silently apologizing for entering the mansion.

The noble shouts out, "Why are you here?!" Soma looks at the young noble. "What do you mean? We become acquainted but a moment ago." Soma answers. "I rescued you. In India, it is common place to invite your benefactors into your home and make them feel welcome. Now where is the bed?" The prince looks left and right for any sign of that furniture. A tall Chinese male with short black hair asks Soma about the bed. Soma answers his question and explaining his customs. Kasi sighs, "Prince Soma…England doesn't –"At that moment, Agni interrupts the woman's lecture as he signals Soma from the stairs. "Lord Soma! There is one here!" Soma left the female at the door as he walks upstairs.

* * *

It seems that everyone left the woman behind. A sense of loneliness creeps in her heart. Kasi slowly walks upstairs, quietly covering her cough. Before coming to the mansion, Kasi tries to persuade Soma to find a nearby inn to retire the prince ignores her idea. She felt out of place when traveling with them, everything seems to change after Mina left with the noble man in India. _'Prince Soma always likes me more, Kasi!' _Kasi could hear Mina's voice mocking her in head. With an unsettled feeling in her stomach, she covers her mouth when a small cough left her lips. _'I guess I cannot get use to the cold air of England.' _She thought, suddenly let out a tiny fake laugh.

Her mind could hear Mina repeating the same words before she left with her English husband. Kasi knew Soma favors Mina the most since Mina tends to spoil him with attention and praise. As for Kasi, she lectures Soma on his behavior and praise him when he does the right thing but her words seems to fall on deaf ears. She knows Soma will take in some of her words to his heart but he would forget it at some moments. He favors action then ask questions later. Kasi knows Mina's words ring true since she follows Soma and Agni to England and watch their actions of finding the missing Indian woman. With slow steps towards the stairs, she walks upstairs to follow the voices in one room.

* * *

She heard the young noble yelling from the room they occupied. Kasi enters the room as Agni introduces Soma to the people in the mansion. "This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Soma lay on his side on the bed as he spoke up, "We shall be imposing upon you for a bit, runt." Kasi stood at the doorway of the room. She approaches the young teen as Agni runs out of the room to prepare Chai tea with the butler quickly following him.

"Please forgive Prince Soma's rudeness. Also for entering your house uninvited…" She apologizes to the noble as she bows her head to him. The young teenage is caught off guard by her apology as he shakes his head, "Uh-"The young noble's three servants approaches Soma, asking various questions. Kasi could feel the young noble's patience dwindling each second that is passed. Finally the noble had enough, everyone in the mansion heard his shout loud and clear.

"GET OUTTT!" He cries out.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is done everyone! Thank you all for reading and I hope everyone is happy and healthy as a horse! Fancybunny is out!**

**-Fancybunny**


	5. Phantomhive

**Phantomhive**

* * *

Morning seems eventful for Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel and Sebastian with their guest Lau sit at the table. Prince Soma took a seat across the table from Ciel. Kasi and Agni stood next to each other with their backs barely touching the wall of the dining room. The woman watches Agni refill Prince Soma's cup with tea. The nobles including Lau ate their food in silence. Ciel broke the silence when Soma stuffs his face with food.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel asks bluntly. Prince Soma blinks for a second then talk with his mouth full, "We'll leave when we've finished our errand."

Kasi sighs at Soma's lack of table manners.

"Prince Soma, please don't talk with your mouth full…" She said. Soma finishes chewing his food and apologizes to the woman.

"That-" Ciel tries to speak again but was interrupted by Lau.

"You mean the person you were looking for before, right?" Lau asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"And why are you staying over as w-"Ciel tries again but failed. "Yes." Soma replies while reaching in his pocket to pull out his poorly drawn picture of Mina, "I'm in search of a certain woman. This one."

Soma shows the picture of Mina to Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau. The men seem speechless when looking at the poor drawing. Soma explains his story about Mina, "Her name is Mina and she was one of my servants in palace. You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?" Kasi tries hard not to sigh at Prince Soma's lack of artwork. She decides to notify Agni about leaving the manor to explore England. Agni seems hesitant to leave her alone but agrees when Soma remains distracted about explaining Ciel about Mina.

* * *

At least she remembers the direction to the Phantomhive manor before leaving to town square. Kasi ignores the stares burning on her back. She hears the hush whispers of a small group of gossiping ladies when she walks past them. Kasi looks around to find any sign of Mina but she had no luck since there are a lot of people walking past her.

_'If I was a British noble with an Indian woman, where would I be?'_ She thought. No ideas or clues form in her mind. She adjusts her scarf around her neck to warm herself from the cold weather. Kasi mumbles out excuse me when squeezing past a crowd of people. Asking a couple of loitering people about Mina, no one knows about the whereabouts of the runaway servant.

Kasi looks up to see a tower clock showing the time of 11:35 am. Giving up her search for now, she slowly walks back to the familiar path that leads to the Phantomhive manor.

Back at the manor, Kasi found the place quiet for now. She walks towards the stairway when she heard muffling from the upper floor. Walking upstairs, she walks throughout the hallway to walk towards a double door. Kasi froze when she heard Ciel yelling, "Get out!" The doors snapped open to see Soma and Agni thrown out of the room and landing on the carpet floor. She looks down at the men with a blank expression as Soma stands up to clean off any dust from his clothes. Soma notices his handmaiden and had a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Kasi." Soma greets her while Agni waves hello to her. Kasi let out a soft sigh, "Are you men bothering them while I am gone?"

"Did you find anything about Mina?" Soma changes the subject as Kasi replies no. She enters the room where Ciel and Sebastian are occupying to avoid Soma's somber look. Kasi saw a couple of abandoned toys on the marble floor. One wooden doll that is the size of her hand and the other is a brown teddy bear. She instantly picks them up. "Miss Kasi, you don't have to do that." Sebastian said as he walks to her.

"I don't mind, Mister Sebastian." She replies. Kasi had the toys in her arms then walks towards the pile of toys. The pile of toys were placed in front a medium size Christmas tree. Kasi place the toys in her arms in their rightful place under the tree. She saw two small jars of candy labeled 'Phantomhive.' Kasi had a smile on her face when looking at the Phantomhive products. She heard Soma and Agni returning in the room. Kasi faces the males present in the room. Somehow the handmaid feels this day will be a long one.

Kasi looks at the wooden clock as its arms mark the time of 2:00. She decides stand next to Agni at his left side. She watches Sebastian giving fencing lessons to Ciel who wore a fencing uniform. Soma lay on his stomach on the carpet in front of Kasi and Soma. The prince let out an annoyed huff.

"What time will you finish?" Soma asks Ciel. Ciel ignores him to concentrate on his lesson.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Soma asks him again. Kasi opens her mouth until Ciel interrupts her. "AAAGHHHH! Shut up!" Ciel turns to Soma with anger. Soma pouts, "No need to get mad." Speechless Ciel couldn't form words due to his anger bubbling over. Ciel turns to Sebastian to take the sword from his butler's hand.

"Okay, I get it." Ciel said. Soma stood up as Ciel throw the extra sword to Soma's hand. "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent."

Soma tests out his thin sword by swinging it a couple times in front of him. Kasi shook her head at Prince Soma. "Meh, have it your own way." Soma said. He approaches Ciel then both of them face each other for a duel. Soma had a smile on his face when speaking up.

"So…if I beat you, you will play with me?" Soma asks Ciel. Ciel simply glares at him.

"Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way." Ciel replies. Agni stood between Kasi and Lau as they watch Sebastian setting the rules for the match. "The one with the highest score wins. Begin!" Sebastian said. Instantly Soma charges head on to Ciel. He lift his sword into the air to strike down to Ciel's leg. The sword bends easily due to its thin body. Ciel held a smirk on his face when seeing Soma's confusion.

"That is not a valid point in fencing. Too bad!" Ciel lunges his sword towards Soma. Soma barely dodges Ciel's attack. Another lunge from Ciel causes Soma to cry out that the match isn't fair. Kasi simply shook her head, 'Didn't Prince Soma watch Ciel practice?'

Ciel and Soma exchange blows with each other. Soma always let out a grunt of anger when the sword bends when he tries swinging his sword. "Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing." Ciel comments before seeing Soma wide open. "Your torso is wide open!" Ciel shouts before thrusting his sword forward at Soma's chest. Kasi's eyes widen to see Agni shielding Soma from Ciel's attack. Agni instantly stabs Ciel's nerve points to disarm the young noble. Ciel drop down to his knees from Agni's attack. He clutches his numb left arm. Sebastian runs to Ciel's side to check on his arm. Agni snaps out of his concentrated state, he saw the sword in his hand.

"Ciel sir! My deepest apologies!" Agni apologizes profusely. Kasi rushes towards Ciel's side.

"May I?" Kasi asks Ciel. Ciel hold out his arm towards Kasi. The woman tells Ciel to relax before massaging his arm to ease the pain. After a couple of seconds, Ciel could feel his arm back to normal then form his hand into a fist. Soma held a smile on his face for a victory.

"HAHAHA Agni! You have protected a master like me really well. I praise you!" Soma said, patting on Agni's left shoulder. Kasi stood up from her spot to face Agni and Soma.

"Agni is my butler. He's all mine! In other words, I won!" Soma said.

"Prince Soma, apologize to Ciel." Kasi said. Soma looks at her with confusion. "Huh? Why? I won the match." Soma responds. Before Kasi could speak again, Lau had Ciel's sword in his hand then throws it to Sebastian's way.

"You should take reprisal for your master." Lau comments. Sebastian caught the sword with ease. Ciel and Sebastian look at each other before the butler stands on his feet. "When the master is injured like this… as a butler to the Phantomhive family, I cannot ignore that." Sebastian said, he swings his sword to test the strength behind it.

Soma crosses his arms over his chest, "Interesting…I will allow this duel!" Kasi gave up on convincing Soma for now. She stood at the sidelines to watch the match between butlers.

"Agni! In the name of Kali the goddess, You can't lose!" Soma announces.

"Sebastian. This is an order! Silence that brat!" Ciel orders the butler.

"As you command." Agni answers.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replies.

* * *

Kasi is surprised to see a skilled opponent like Agni. Both men try to score a point but it seems to be harder than they thought. They are completely focused on each other, not willing to bat an eye. Agni found a weak spot as he charges his sword to Sebastian. Sebastian narrowly dodges the tip of the sword to lunges his sword to Agni's forehead. Agni deflects the sword as both of them use their swords to hit at each other's heads. Kasi's eyes widen to see Sebastian and Agni's heads pull back to avoid the sword's way. In an impossible move their swords are stopped by each other. The male's eyes widen to see the sword bend from the tension. In a loud snap, the swords were broken in half thus ending the match in a tie.

_'Amazing…both of them are strong.'_ Kasi thought. She was in a loss for words when seeing the sword battle between both of them. Soma let out a soft laugh when walking to Agni's side.

"Agni is the strongest fighter in my city. This is the first time someone had a draw with him." Soma explains. Kasi walks towards Agni with a soft smile on her face. "It is an interesting match to see." She comments. Agni felts his cheeks a bit warm from her comment. Agni turns his attention to Sebastian to thank him for the match. Ciel stood at the sidelines before Agni walking towards him.

"Ciel, I am sorry for just now. Does it still hurt?" Agni asks Ciel. Ciel shooks his head, "No it doesn't, Miss Kasi helped me." He answers.

"That's good. She is quite good at finding sore muscles…" Agni said with a smile. Kasi turns back to Soma and Ciel talking with each other. Soma challenges Ciel again for a match. Kasi only watches Ciel and Soma have a sword match. She watches Sebastian leaving the room to go somewhere else. Kasi raises her right eyebrow to see Agni following Sebastian. She turns around to see a small clock notifying her of lunch time. _'I guess Agni wants to help Mister Sebastian…_' She concluded before distracting herself to the boys' fencing.

* * *

In the Phantomhive kitchen, Agni was left to do the cooking. He had help from the three servants of the household by assigning certain tasks that fits with them. Sebastian was surprised to see the three servants not destroying anything like usual.

"It's amazing how you're actually able to let them be of some help." Sebastian comments when seeing all of them completing their tasks. Agni had a smile on his face, "Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life. With our calling and life being guided by god."

Sebastian remains silent when listening to Agni's words. "Mr. Agni, you're a really capable person." He compliments him. Agni waves his hand in dismissal, "That's not true. Before I met the prince and Kasi, I was an idiot that is hopeless."

He explains to Sebastian of his past sins then his time of being executed. Agni was saved by Soma as he shouts in joy. "That day, I definitely saw a god emitting holy light inside the prince's body!" Sebastian blinks at his words before noticing the pot boiling.

"The prince is my king and my god. Then I met Kasi through him. She is a kind woman to everyone." Agni said, "Even if it cost my life, I will do anything to protect the prince. I hope to help fulfill his wishes in any way I can."

Sebastian only looks away from Agni, mumbling to himself. "Eh…but the gods in reality are all useless in a sense."

Agni blinks for a second then tilts his head, "Huh? What did you just say?" Sebastian turns to Agni with a fake smile on his face, "Oh nothing, I didn't say anything."

* * *

**A/N: Woah this is a long chapter. I guess readers like long chapters. I'm almost free from school work! Wish me luck for finals. Stay safe and awesome!**

**-Fancybunny**


	6. For him

**For him**

* * *

At the dining room, Ciel stops eating his food to ask Soma about Mina.

"Who is the woman that you are looking for?" He asks. Soma pauses for a moment before talking.

"Mina was my servant when I was little. She is like a nanny. My father had no interest in me and my mother only cares about my father's attention." He explains. "I'm always left on my own in the castle." Ciel wants to question about his second servant, Kasi but held his tongue.

"Mina is always by my side. She's cheerful and pretty. Mina always tucks me in bed when I was small. She taught me a lot of things like an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as long she is with me." Soma continues. Soma slams his fist on the table in anger.

"That…fellow. After the arrival of the English noble, he took Mina away with them. That person shows interest in my Mina after seeing her at the castle. He took advantage of my absence while I was gone and ships her off to England."

Ciel folds his hands and his chin rests on them. "In other words, he brought the woman back to England?"

Soma took a bite of his cooked meal, "Correct! I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me."

* * *

Kasi let out a soft breath to see her warm breath forming a tiny fog. She got use to England's winter as she adjusts the warm scarf around her neck. The woman looks at the sky to see the snow falling towards the earth. _'…I guess Prince Soma is busy with Mister Ciel._' Kasi thought. She walks forward to move past a few crowds of people. She didn't find any new information about Mina's whereabouts. Pausing for a second, she leans against a brick wall of a nearby building.

'_I guess Mina is right…'_ She thought. Kasi felt a painful squeeze in her heart. She let out a soft laugh. "What am I doing? Why I'm doing this for him?" She whispers. Kasi decides to walk again. She ignores the happy smiles that are on people's faces. With each step, it becomes painful for her.

* * *

_ It was late at night for seven year old Soma. He fell asleep on the thick rug in his room, maybe waiting his mother to return. Kasi quietly enters his room to check on the little prince. She stops to see Soma lying on his stomach with his arms as his pillow. Kasi slowly picks him up from the ground to carry him to the bed. Kasi could feel Soma clutching on her clothing attempting warm himself. She had a small smile on her face at his sleeping form. Carefully, she pulls the blankets back from the bed to tuck Soma in. Soma bears a tiny smile on his face when he was tucked in bed. _

_"Have a good sleep, Prince Soma." Kasi whispers then quietly left the room. _

_…_

_ The next day, Mina and Kasi hung up Soma's clothing on the rack to dry up. Kasi heard Soma calling for Mina as he runs up to her. "Thanks for putting me in bed last night Mina!" Soma thanks her. Mina was confused for a second before giving a fake smile to him. "You're welcome. I will tuck you in at night when I have time." Mina answers. Kasi stood behind Mina, her hands clutching on Soma's clothing tightly before returning back to her work. _

_…_

_ Two weeks before Mina's disappearance, everything was quiet due to the nighttime. Agni quietly checks on Prince Soma before retiring for the night. He stops at the doorway to see Kasi pulling a blanket over Soma's shoulders. Instantly Soma huddles himself in the warmth of the blanket. She had a smile on her face then walks quietly away from the sleeping prince. Kasi's eyes widen to see Agni standing at the doorway. She places her finger over her lips, messaging Agni to keep quiet about this. Kasi nods her head to him then walks past him to leave the room._

* * *

Kasi found herself walking through the rich part of England. Her eyes were watery for a moment. "I guess this is what it is feels like to be forgotten." She whispers. Quickly wiping away any tears from her eyes, her body freezes over when hearing a familiar voice.

"What a surprise to see you here Kasi." A woman voice is heard behind her. Kasi turns her head to the side to see a figure at the corner at her eyes. Facing the figure, Kasi's eyes widen when seeing her.

"Mina…" Kasi mumbles.

She could see Mina wearing her traditional clothing but she seems to be indulged in riches of gold and beautiful jewelry on her neck and wrists. Compared to her, Kasi felt like dirt. Standing straight, Kasi watches Mina slowly walk around her to see any changes. "I guess you are looking for me." Mina concludes, "With that spoiled brat and his oh so loyal servant." The snide woman stands in front of Kasi with a smile on her face.

Kasi holds back her tongue, putting her hands together as they grip tightens in anger. She wouldn't let Mina rile her up with harsh comments about Soma and Agni. Letting out a slow breath, Kasi is calm down.

"…You are right." Kasi replies in a cool voice. She detects a hint of disappointment in Mina's eyes. Mina spoke up once again.

"You know I won't go back to him." Mina bluntly said. "Now if you excuse me." She walks past Kasi until Kasi spoke up.

"…What I need to do to get you to him?" Kasi asks in a monotone voice. Mina held a smirk on her face before turning to Kasi. Kasi face Mina as the snide woman motions the female handmaiden to follow her. The handmaiden pauses to look back at the path that leads to the Phantomhive manor before following Mina.

* * *

Kasi sits on a soft and expensive love seat, alone in a room. She looks around the room to see rare antiques hung on the walls or displayed proudly for guests. The women arrive at Mina and her husband's large home. Mina left Kasi alone in the room to get her husband. A maid gave Kasi a cup of tea to warm herself up. The tea remains on the coffee table in front of Kasi, untouched. Her hands lay on her lap, listening to the grandfather clock ticking the time away. The long hand of the clock is on forty- five and the short arm is on number four.

The sound of the door made Kasi look up to see the British man and Mina entering the room. The blonde male clears his throat and put a hand towards Kasi.

"The name is Lord Harold West Jeb." The British man introduces himself with confidence in his voice. Kasi slowly shook his hand in greetings, telling him her name. Mina left Harold with Kasi alone for a private meeting between them. Harold took a seat across from Kasi.

"Let us talk business, Miss Kasi." Harold breaks the ice. "I heard from Mina that you have a certain friend who is excellent at making curry."

Kasi slowly nods, "Yes…his name is Agni. What you need from him?" Harold pulls out a paper from his pocket to show her an invitation of a curry competition.

"If you bring this Agni to me to become my helper of this competition, I will let you take Mina back to this Prince Soma." Harold stated. "Don't worry, I never break my promises."

The female remains silent looking down at the paper to see the reward of acquiring the Royal Warrant. Kasi looks up at Harold's eyes then speaks up.

"I will talk about it with him. My answer for you will be tomorrow night." Kasi said. Harold accepts her answer. "Very well, I will be waiting for you and Agni."

Kasi bows her head to him and left the household. She clutches her scarf tightly when a gust of cold air brushes past her. The woman walks past Harold's dogs with no trouble. She follows the path that led her back to Prince Soma and Agni. A couple of stray tears drop on the ground from her pink cheeks.

"I just want Prince Soma to be happy…no matter the cost." Kasi mumbles. Slowly, she walks back home.

* * *

Harold looks at the window to see Kasi leaving his property. At his side is Mina hugging his left arm close to her. He let out a heavy sigh then looks down at his wife.

"Are you sure he will come with her, Mina?" Harold questions her. Mina held a cunning smile on her face as she looks up at him.

"I know that man will do anything for that bratty prince. He won't say no to her either." Mina answers.

The couple knew the plan will work in their favor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter, I feel like this will build Kasi's character more. Thank you for reading this chapter! I will upload more soon, I'm on the roll! Please leave any reviews for this fanfiction. It will help me a lot to improve more in the future. **

**Stay safe and have a great day!**

**-Fancybunny**


End file.
